Winter VexGames
The Games of the Winter Vexilliad (also known as the''' Winter VexGames') are a major international sporting event that exclusively features popular winter sports. Due to various reasons, they Winter VexGames have not been held at regular intervals, with full Games completed in the years 301 (Sanx), 302 (Seepaeyguey) and 305 (Santa Maria). A bid to host the 303 Games in Deucoland was abandoned, and there was no further attempt at hosting the event until a proposal was brought forward for holding the 314 Winter Vexilliad in the city of Chemphi, Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm). Sanx 301 - I.st Games of the Winter Vexilliad Sanx 301 was the first winter Vexgames to be held, and is remembered as a successful games without much controversy. Sanx 301 is also remembered as the first Vexilliad not centred around one city, but spread across cities around the entire, but small, Sanx peninsula, from Drupskoopen in the north to Axelgrad in the south, and from Nixdorf in the west to Sim Mons, Port Marie, far to the east. By all accounts, the Sanx games were most successful, a tribute to the Burovian principle of pragmatic organisation. The Games consisted of 74 events spread over 15 venues over a period of three weeks in February-March. Link to Sanx 301 Page on the IVC Website Link to the Official Sanx 301 Website Seepaeyguey 302 - II.nd Games of the Winter Vexilliad Seepaeyguey 302 was the second ever Winter Vexilliad held in the Seepaeyguey region of Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm). The Games were considered another great success in the spirit of the first Games in Sanx, and were organized without any major glitches. A record 41 nations participated in the events. Link to Seepaeyguey 302 Page on the IVC Website Link to the Official Seepaeyguey 302 Website Semithurn 303 (abandoned proposal) Organizers in Deucoland announced their intention to hold the 303 Winter Vexilliad in Semithurn, Altanyika. Preparations were in advanced stages, but the project had to be abandoned due to scheduling and logistics problems that arose during the planning phase. Santa Maria 305 - III.rd Games of the Winter Vexilliad Link to Santa Maria 305 page on the IVC Website Chemphi 314 - IV.th Games of the Winter Vexilliad Chemphi 314 marks the fourth running of the Games of the Winter Vexilliad, held in the city of Chemphi, the capital of the RealmsDominion Kasvria & Savarai. Link to the Official Chemphi 314 Website . . . Sports at the Games of the Winter Vexilliad '''ALPINE SKIING: M & W Downhill, Super-G, Giant Slalom, Slalom, Combination' NORDIC SKIING: Cross-Country M30kF, M15kC, M10kC, M10kFP, M1.5kF, M50kC, M4x10kR - W15kF, W10kC, W5kC, W5kFP, W1.5kF, W30kC, W4x5kR; Ski Jump: M90m, M120m, W90m, M & W Team Event, Nordic Combination: M & W Individual, M & W Teams BIATHLON: M20k, M12.5kP, M10k, W15k, W7.5k, W10kP, M & W 4x7.5 Relay FREESTYLE SKIING: M & W Moguls, Aerials FIGURE SKATING: M & W Individual, Mixed Doubles, Mixed Ice Dancing BOBSLED: M Doubles, M Quadruples LUGE: M & W Singles, M & W Doubles SKELETON: M & W Singles SNOWBOARDING: M & W Half Pipe, M & W Parallel Giant Slalom ICE HOCKEY: M Teams SPEED SKATING: M500m, M1000m, M1500m, M5000m, M10000m, W500m, W1000m, W1500m, W3000m, W5000m, M & W 4x1000 Relays SHORT TRACK SPEED SKATING: M500m, M1000m, M1500m, M5000m Relay; W500m, W1000m, W1500m, W3000m Relay CURLING: M & W Teams ICE SPEEDWAY: Bikes, Quads DOGSLEDDING: Mixed Individual FREESTYLE SKIING: M & W Ballet SPEED SKIING: M & W Individual ICE FISHING: Mixed Individual SKIJORING: M Individual SNOWMOBILING: Mixed Individual DOWNHILL SLEDDING: M & W Singles, M & W Doubles BARREL JUMPING: M & W Individual YUKIGASSEN: M & W Teams Category:Sports